


Birthday Breakfast

by TwistedSamurai



Series: Professional Boundaries [7]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Breakfast, But Reno still loves them, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Tseng and Rufus cant admit feelings, Tseng talks about his nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai
Summary: Tseng wakes up on the one day he really dislikes in the entire year- his birthday. But both Rufus and Reno have plans to make it a good one for him. So they're already up and about when Tseng finally enters the kitchen. Which much to the DIrectors dismay is a total disaster.
Relationships: Reno/Rufus Shinra/Tseng, Reno/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Series: Professional Boundaries [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719457
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Birthday Breakfast

His birthday.

Tseng didn’t see a big reason to celebrate it- he never had. Usually, the night before he without fail had some terrible problems with his sleep and ended up simply staying up to run his hands through Rufus’ hair as he watched the two in bed with him sleep. Somehow though, he had ended up getting some sleep in the middle of the night. He had fallen asleep sometime after the sun had come up, and he wrinkled his nose as he felt a paw touch his face.

"Pagoda no." He grumbled, but opened his eyes anyways, petting the cat. Lifting his head to look at the clock showed it had been unplugged and he sighed heavily before looking at the purring animal kneading the blankets. "Did you do that?" He murmured, scratching behind the cat’s ears as he looked over to see that both his boyfriends were already out of bed. "Alright, lets go see if someone made coffee."

Tseng crawled out of the bed, not even noticing it was already extremely light outside as he grabbed his housecoat and made his way into the kitchen. He didn’t even step in, just froze as he saw the mess that had been made, and the red head crouched in front of his oven. He noticed the plate of pancakes on the table, but that wasn't his main concern as he looked between both his boyfriends.

"... Reno, Rufus... What did you do in here?" He asked slowly, flicking his gaze over the baking ingredients on the floors, as well as the batter all over the counter. There was no way Reno knew what today was, he told himself. He glanced over and almost groaned as he saw the blonde at the sink, already starting to wash the dishes filling it and half the counter. So much for them not knowing, judging by the small smirk Rufus sent his way and the cake pans he noticed being scrubbed.

Reno had planned to bake a cake-- at least he’d attempt to, with Rufus’ making pancakes that they were going to bring to Tseng as a wake up along with his coffee. Neither of them were that great in the kitchen, and in most cases, Reno was forbidden from being in the kitchen at all. But he had spent hours reading recipes and watching tutorial videos of how to bake a cake the day prior. He really wanted to make sure it was perfect for Tseng.

Which is exactly why he had set the alarm to go off early in the morning, and there he was. His red bedhead was a mess, and his usually long hair, that was always pulled back into a ponytail simply just laid flat down his bare back. Reno snoozed the alarm, then mouthed ‘fuck it’ and just unplugged the damn contraption. He wanted the other to rest, to get the sleep he deserved. “Keep him company, yeah?” He said quietly, picking up Pagoda and setting the cat beside Tseng’s sleeping body before bending down and pressing a light, brief kiss to his forehead.

Reno had reached over Tseng carefully to wake up Rufus, who was already starting to stir, before making his way to the kitchen, finding an apron and slipping his head through the hole and turning to pull Rufus into a kiss as the blonde tied a knot at his back. He hadn’t even bothered to put a shirt on in his haste, so he was in the middle of the kitchen in nothing but a pair of black sweatpants and an apron. Rufus had at least tossed on a tank top and shorts before coming out. He probably looked a fool, but he couldn’t care less. They had grabbed all the necessary ingredients, ensuring the recipe they had chosen to follow did not contain any of the ingredients that might bother their boyfriend.

After some time had passed-- and tons of cusses, ruined batters, a small food fight, and a messy pile of dishes later, they finally had the cake batter in the oven. Reno managed to get flour in his vibrant red hair, a smear of batter across his cheek, while Rufus mostly just had some sprinkles in his hair and some flour on his clothes. The apron Reno had was destroyed with stains, but he was knelt in front of the oven just watching and hoping the cake would rise the way he wanted it to.

He was also hoping to get out of doing dishes, which was surprisingly working rather well. But Reno almost lost his balance when he heard the familiar voice and he shot up to his feet, turning around to greet the other that stood in the doorway. “Oh shit, I was hoping you’d still be asleep… but Happy birthday!” He said happily, quickly moving to stand in front of the mess that Rufus was washing (although he knows Tseng has a keen eye for messes and has already seen it). Reno tried to clean his face, but his hands were a mess still, so he probably just stained his face a little more. “We’re baking you a cake-- I promise to clean the mess, don’t hate me.” He responded quickly, before allowing him an opportunity to comment about the mess they had made between them. But if Tseng asked he would tell him it was Rufus' fault for starting it.

Tseng stared in shock for a moment, not saying anything as he stared at Reno and then at Rufus, who was hiding his expression by turning away and focusing on the dishes he was washing. They had put so much effort into this, and Tseng bit back his own irritation at his allergies as he made his way over to Reno, not fully touching him as he looked up and down. "You aren't getting anything off your face." He laughed softly, grabbing a cloth. "Wet this and use it...." He held it out, smiling a little as he tried to figure out how exactly to tell the other he probably couldn't even eat what was being made. Let alone that he and Rufus had meetings within the next few hours.

"My face, what?" Reno paused for a moment, lifting a hand to touch his face and realizing he had managed to get flour and cake batter on his cheeks. "Well, shit. That's embarrassing..." He muttered, doing just as he was told and taking the cloth that was offered to him and soaking it with some of the dishwater. He wiped away the mess that was left behind on his cheeks and placed the cloth aside quickly when the oven timer went off as Tseng moved to gently kiss Rufus’ cheek and grab out some coffee cups.

Reno popped open the oven door, bending down to retrieve the cake pan with his oven mittens and placing the pan onto the stove. "It doesn't look so bad! Especially for my first attempt at a cake." He said with pride, gesturing the other closer to take a look. "Aren't you so excited to take a bite? You won't die, I promise." He assured, kissing Tseng’s jaw when he moved over to look at them.

Guilt flickered across Tseng's face as he looked away, leaning back on the counter after checking that it was a safe spot. "Reno.... I really, honestly, appreciate this... But... I can't have gluten at all." He admitted, eyeing the cakes and then his attention flicking over as Rufus moved to grab the plate of pancakes and hand it to him. "I'm sure they taste delicious, but..." He trailed off as Reno pulled him into a kiss, a small noise in the back of his throat when he felt Rufus behind him, one hand on his hip.

"Damn, you think that low of me?" Reno shook his head, amusement etched in his features as he opened a drawer to retrieve a knife and then opened one of the cabinet doors to retrieve a fork. He cut a piece of Tseng’s food for him, before holding it out to him, waving the fork a bit when he hesitated. "It doesn't have any gluten, or dairy. I wasn't really sure what bothered you the most, so we just opted out both..." He admitted, a smile visible on his lips. "I know what you can and can't have. Those sweets on your desk every morning, those are gluten free, too." He added.

Tseng tilted his head as he studied the two, but a small smile crossed his lips before he spoke. "This is far from a healthy breakfast... And I also have work." He pointed out, even as he took a bite of the food in front of him. He paused, chewing slowly before he murmured softly, a small sigh passing his lips. "It tastes amazing." He mumbled around his mouthful.

Reno rolled his eyes, ignoring his complaint but soon registering the next words that followed. "Actually... You don't have work. I might have called in for you, so. You're off today... Happy birthday!" Rufus added the last bit quickly, hoping to lessen the lecture he would probably get for making that decision without his permission and using his power to get what he wanted.

"Wait, really? Is it actually good or are you busting my balls?" Reno asked, practically invading his personal space and opening his mouth as a gesture for the other to feed him some of his pancakes as Rufus huffed in disbelief. "What? You were making a mess with them, and I've never had your pancakes before." He defended as Tseng laughed softly.

"You called in, made me food I can eat from scratch, and now you're wishing me a happy birthday again?" Tseng chuckled as he fed Reno some of his breakfast before he offered some to Rufus as well. "It taste delicious.... And the little sprinkles you added are adorable." He hummed, unable to stop the smile on his lips now. "What do you two have planned for me today, exactly?"

Reno chewed on the bite that was offered to him, swallowing and nearly choking when he heard the words spoken. “Wait— you aren’t mad?” He asked, studying the other’s expression closely. His arms found their way around Tseng’s waist and towards Rufus to gently run his hands along the others’ thighs, pressing a kiss to Tseng’s cheek. “For you to do literally nothing. You aren’t allowed to have your phone either- cause I know you’ll have urges to check in.”

"Is that why it wasn't in the bedroom?" Tseng asked, glancing at Rufus when he pulled back. "I'm annoyed you decided to use your power to call in, but I understand I suppose. I haven't celebrated by birthday in years... In all honesty I'm excited to see what you two want to do with me." He murmured, leaning into Reno as Rufus moved back over to the sink again.

"Yeah, absolutely. I didn't want you to wake up or be bothered." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his head at the thought of him being annoyed and grinned slightly as Rufus nodded, speaking up.

"I would say I'm sorry, but then I would be lying because I'm not. It's not illegal if you take a day or two off, especially your birthday, Tseng. Shinra won't fall apart without you for a day." Rufus reassured, starting to work on the pile of dishes. Tseng wondered briefly just how they had managed to make such a mess briefly before Reno sighed, attempting to dust the flour from his hair and not get it on Tseng. "I'll spend the whole day with you, after we finish cleaning. My meeting are all over video since I said I wasn't going in... We made such a damn mess..." Rufus added over his shoulder, glancing around the kitchen.

"I'll help." Tseng offered immediately. "Then I'll make some coffee and we can sit on the couch-"

Reno put a hand up instantly, waving the other out of the kitchen. "Uh, no. Birthday boys don't do shit." He started, undoing the knot of the apron and pulling it over his head. "You're always in control, so I know the thought of us being in charge of cleaning terrifies you." The red head said with a laugh, amusement evident in his voice when Tseng went to protest. "Plus, I've already made coffee so you have no excuse to be in the kitchen right now. Get your coffee and go-- I just need to put a shirt on."

Tseng looked surprised and paused. "But-... I can't just leave you to do everything-" He tried to protest around Reno's laugh.

"... You don't need a shirt do you?" Rufus pouted teasingly over his shoulder. "Couldn't you leave it off, as a birthday gift?" He tried not to snicker as Reno moved to grab a cup and gently swat him before pouring Tseng’s coffee.

"I can't have the birthday boy doing manual labor. I'd be such a shitty boyfriend." He mumbled, shooing the other away again with a wave of both hands this time when Tseng went to grab the sugar. Reno paused for a moment, glancing down to his naked torso and shrugging his shoulders as he put it in and added the milk. He continued to speak as he stirred the coffee. "Yeah, I can do that. I barely wear clothes at my place, anyway." He admitted as he passed Tseng his cup and finally managed to get his boyfriend out of the kitchen.

"Alright, alright!" Tseng huffed as he took his coffee and made his way out of the room, watching Rufus from the door for a moment. "Meet me in the living room after, I'm going to sit there and wait for you two." He added, smiling gently as he made his way out.

Reno stared for a moment, watching Tseng leave, before turning his back to the other as he began cleaning; first starting with the pile of dishes Rufus was half done. He started to dry while Rufus washed, eventually beginning to cuss under his breath not even two minutes later. "Dishes suck, man." He complained, putting each clean dish away as quickly as he could to catch up.

“You’re complaining already? I’ve been working on this baking pan the entire time because you burnt some of the cake to it.” Rufus taunted. “But I haven’t complained.” He laughed softly as Reno reached over to swat some bubbles at him, both of them falling into a comfortable silence as they continued cleaning.

Tseng had no idea what to do, so he pulled his laptop out, sitting on the couch with Pagoda. He curled up a bit, glancing up at the kitchen. He knew Reno wasn't going to let him help and would block him from entering the kitchen the moment he tried, but still.... "Are you sure you're good?" He called after a few minutes, sipping his coffee. He wanted to at least make sure they didn’t need him as he checked over his emails once the laptop had started up. He glanced at the pancakes again before taking another bite, murmuring softly in approval at the taste as Reno spoke up.

“Yeah, we got it!” Reno was finally down to the last dish, after what felt like forever even though it had barely been a few minutes. He dried off the plates and tried his best to remember where everything went, not wanting to ruin the arrangement the other had made in his cabinets. Annoyance clearly visible in his voice, though, judging but the way Rufus glanced at him in amusement from where he was cleaning the counters. He hated cleaning if it weren't already obvious, but he always tried his best to keep Tseng's place clean... unlike his own. Once he had put everything away, he began sweeping, pausing to watch Rufus lean over the table to clean it off.

“Are you cleaning or just staring at me?” Rufus raised an eyebrow as he looked over his shoulder, a wide smirk on his lips once again. Reno snorted, moving to lean over the blonde and press kisses against his neck. He purposely ran his tongue over the marks he and Tseng had left the night before, not missing Rufus’ shiver but groaned at his words. “We need to finish this Reno- I don’t think you want to clean up another mess. Today is about Tseng, you know.”

"I know, but you’re so damn perfect…” Reno muttered before moving to finish the floors. “I'm done-- fuckin' finally, damn." He sighed, wiping his hands on the front of his pants and dragging himself lazily to where Tseng was seated with Rufus seconds behind him with their cups of coffee in his hands. His heart swelled at the sight as Rufus put the cups down.

Even though he was used to seeing Tseng in his pyjamas, stretched out on the couch and relaxed, he still loved the sight. Seeing him without the suit was almost like his own little birthday present if he was being honest. Rufus curled up on one side of Tseng, and Reno looked at the small cat curled up on Tseng’s other side, reaching down to try and pet her. "Pagoda, you're in my seat. Scoot." He said, scratching behind the cat's ear even as he was hissed at. Even though she never seemed to like him, he had never been bitten or scratched.

"Pagoda." Tseng chided, picking her up and moving her onto the back of the couch, where she curled up behind his head. "Honestly I don't get why you hate him this much... You two need to get along. You’re fine with Rufus." He scolded, pulling Reno down beside him. "Come here. I want to sit in your lap." He murmured, doing just that. He shifted slightly before pulling his laptop and Rufus closer. "Do you want another bite?" He offered, holding up the fork. Reno took the chance to lean in and grab a bite as Rufus shook his head.

Reno chewed and swallowed, immediately going back to clinging onto him, nuzzling his face into his chest and refusing to let go now. "Balance the laptop on my head or something, I'm not letting go." He murmured into his shirt, keeping his cheek pressed flat against his chest and closing his eyes. "I want to tell you something, but.... mm. I'm nervous." Reno was mumbling now, a hint of red coloring his cheeks but the other would never know with him hiding his face the way he was.

Rufus smiled gently as he looked at them before gently taking Tseng’s laptop and setting it aside. Tseng was slowly turning a dark red from his position in Reno’s lap, unable to move thanks to the red head’s hold on his waist and face in his chest. 

"I am not putting it on your head." Tseng's chuckle reverberated through his chest and he relaxed into Reno, idly playing with his hair. "... Well, take your time. Someone made me take a day off, so I have all day now." He yawned a little, reaching for his coffee, which Rufus passed to him. "Pardon me..." He smiled softly when Rufus shifted to press against Reno’s side and kiss the side of his head.

"... You can talk to us about anything, you know. We won't judge you." He murmured softly, glancing up at Tseng as the raven-haired Director set aside his coffee cup to tilt Reno’s face up to look at him.

Reno simply just shook his head, keeping his flustered face hidden against his chest. He knew what he wanted to say, but he couldn’t find the right words to say it, let alone the courage. He’s always had a soft spot for them, it was painfully obvious to the point he was sure everyone knew— including his boyfriends, but he was still nervous. “It’s nothing, just forget it. It’s your birthday, we should only focus on you.” He replied, chickening out.

"Oh no, now I want to know." Tseng shook his head as he took another mouthful of coffee and set the cup down carefully, glancing at Rufus to see if the blonde knew what Reno wasn’t telling them. He sighed softly before tilting Reno’s face up to look him in the eyes. "Tell me? Please?" He murmured, frowning as Reno pulled free of his grip.

Reno buried his face even further into his chest (if even possible) and he murmured the words he’d wanted to say, but it was barely coherent and that’s exactly what he had intended as he felt Tseng shake his head in reply to what he assumed was Rufus giving him a quizzical looked. He exhaled a breath once he pulled back, but he didn’t look up at him or even meet Rufus’ eyes. He was too embarrassed to, and he mentally kicked himself a hundred times for allowing himself to fall for both of them like this. “I think...” He pauses for a moment, shaking his head, trying to think of his words for a moment. “No, I know that.. I’ve fallen in love with you. Both of you.” Reno finally confessed, but he was practically dying on the inside, and he was nervous. Scared even that he’d probably ruined everything, but there he sat underneath him, his face buried into his chest again.

Tseng froze at that, noting that Rufus had also stilled his own movements. The Director didn't move an inch as Reno spoke- it was unclear if he was even breathing at that point. His fight or flight seemed to be kicking in and he didn't know what to do. Reno had just... Said he loved him? He was joking, he had to be. But Tseng could tell he was serious from his expression and the way he buried his face in the others chest again. Did he say it back? Did he love him? Did he love Rufus? Tseng found himself feeling the urge to just run into his room and lock the door. Avoid this. Love. He didn't feel things like that, in his line of work. He didn't care about the others he was with that deeply. He- Shit, he did have feelings. Deep feelings. He still didn't say anything, simply staring wide eyed at the others as thoughts seem to flash across his face. He didn't know what to say, here, but he knew he had to say something. He opened his mouth, but nothing seemed to come out as he closed it again.

Reno sat still, his heart beating fast— was it louder than usual? He had no clue, but he’s pretty sure even the next-door neighbors could hear his heart beating. He grew uncomfortable by the silence that filled the room, and he wanted to do nothing more than apologize for ruining his birthday, their relationship and probably their partnership. These two were his bosses after all, and he was simply nothing other than Tseng’s second-in-command. The hold around Tseng’s waist loosened slightly, but he didn’t pull his face away from the chest he had it buried in because then the other would see the hurt clearly visible on his face and he was already embarrassed to begin with. “You guys know you don’t have to say it back if you don’t feel the same way.” He started, his voice low. “I just wanted to get it off my chest, but I’m sorry if I ruined your birthday and I won’t be upset if you ask me to leave.” He finally finished, the hold around his waist now releasing completely as he sat back to meet Tseng’s eyes. He found it slightly easier to look at him than to look at Rufus.

Tseng stared at him and opened his mouth again. He stared at Reno before leaning in and kissing him deeply, hands on his cheek. "You're such an idiot." He whispered against his lips softly before Rufus leaned over to turn Reno’s head and kiss him just as deeply. "You so stupid, Reno... You have just made my birthday the best one yet. I'm-... I do..." He cleared his throat, hesitating when he saw Reno pull back and both looked at him. "I can't say it back yet. But I do. Just... Give me some time?" He asked gently, staring into his eyes.

Reno avoided his gaze after their eyes met, he was flustered and beyond embarrassed and it showed. He cleared his throat a little but exhaled a breath of relief when Tseng's lips pressed against his own. He felt himself instantly relax, the other's words providing him a sense of comfort despite not having heard the words he hoped for; nonetheless, he was happy as he reached up to gently touch Rufus’ cheek. "No worries-- you can take your time." He reassured, pressing a kiss against his lips in return as his arms found their way around his waist once again.

"Did you think we didn't? Or that we would... Hate you?" Rufus whispered softly, rubbing his thumb on Reno's cheek under the mark. He leaned in to kiss it gently. "Because I assure you if I did not have feelings for you, then you would not be here. Or know any of the things that you do. I trust you, Reno, and you as well Tseng." He couldn’t seem to admit the words fully either, but even admitting that he trusted the two was more than enough for them.

"It's a little hard to explain, so I can just leave it at that, yeah." Reno shrugged his shoulders a little, laughing quietly and nudging his face towards the other's touches and kisses, a wide smile on his lips. "I figured you did, but I'm glad you can trust me." He muttered, planting his cheek flat against Tseng's chest as he hugged his waist, staring at Rufus.

"I was serious Reno." Rufus added gently, watching Tseng rest his chin on Reno's head. "I do trust you both. That's not something I do easily.”

“And this is the best birthday I've had so far." Tseng added, running his hands through Reno's hair. He didn't need to know every other birthday Tseng was working. But he had a feeling by the way Rufus rolled his eyes the blonde knew that. He smiled when Rufus grabbed his plate to get some pancakes and finally take a bite of them himself, his free hand moving up to join Tseng’s in Reno’s hair.

Reno nodded in response to his words, acknowledging what he had said with short silence. “I believe you,” He started, leaning back a little and resting his hands at the small of his back. “And I’m glad I can make your birthday a good one. I’ll try to make sure the rest are good from here on out.”

A small hum was Reno's reply as Tseng reached over to grab his coffee again, smiling when Rufus passed it to him and fed him some more food before doing the same for Reno. "So, you never answered me in the kitchen, you know. You claim you want me to do nothing and yet I still think you may have at least something planned for us today..."

“Honestly, I just wanted you to have a day off— not worry about your obligations, or your duties. You deserve a break.” He met his gaze for a moment, rubbing the back of his head. “I was also going to treat you to dinner, since I didn’t that one time I promised you I would. I guess I just want to spend time with you.” Reno laced his fingers with the other’s and squeezed his hand.

Tseng studied his hands, before pulling back and reaching over to his laptop. He saved what he was working on and closed it as Rufus offered him more food. "... Alright. We'll lay here and eat pancakes." He smiled, keeping his voice quiet. "... I... Wanted to have a word with you anyways."

Reno was about to reach for him when he felt him lean forward, but his expression changed immediately. What replaced his once calm exterior, was instant discomfort and he exhaled slowly. “.... Am I in trouble?” He asked as Rufus set their things down, 

“What? No. No you’re not.” Tseng frowned as Rufus looked at him with concern. “It… I just wanted to say I really do appreciate all of this. From both of you.” He said, leaning into Reno and pulling Rufus closer. That wasn’t what he wanted to say, but he suddenly had a better understanding of why Reno was so hesitant to speak moments prior. “You two are by far the best present I could ever ask for today. I know that sounds cheesy, but I really do mean that.” He added, blushing darkly as Rufus chuckled and Reno tried not to snicker.

“We know.” Reno hummed, leaning into kiss him. Tseng smiled against his lips, relaxing into his lips. He found himself quickly distracted by them, only noticing Rufus had moved when he felt the blonde behind him, hands on his thighs and teasingly running up and down. He squirmed a little, groaning softly when Rufus gently bit down on his shoulder.

He pulled back suddenly, taking a deep breath. “You both know I have nightmares. I was going to ask if you wouldn't mind me talking about them." He said suddenly, and Reno stared at him as Rufus stopped his motions, hands resting on his thighs. They both glanced at each other and Tseng huffed as Rufus sat down and pulled him, so he was in the blonde’s lap, legs stretched out across Reno’s still.

“Of course you can. You never have to ask us.” Rufus reassured him, his arms finding their way around his waist again as he focused his undivided attention on him, lips just brushing over Tseng’s ear while he spoke. Reno’s lips jut out in a slight pout at the mention of his nightmares, wishing he could rid him of any negative thought or nightmare he ever had, and Tseng shook his head a little, glancing between them both again.

"... It's a lot to unpack, Reno." Tseng would look at him, reaching up to pet Pagoda and his other hand had a tight grip on his cup "I just-... I don't want to keep avoiding them. They don't help..." He trailed off as Rufus gently shushed him.

"Then take your time... There's no rush." He smiled as Rufus soothed him, his words meaning to reassure him as he removed the cup from his hands and passing it to Reno, who leaned forward to set it aside on the coffee table.

"Here, hold my hand." Reno took his hands into his own, the pads of his fingers caressing against his knuckles. "You don't have to avoid 'em... Just talk to us and we'll listen. No commentary until you’re done." He promised as Rufus nodded and tightened his grip for a moment before relaxing.

Tseng nodded, staying silent for a moment before he licked his lips. "There’s a lot that happens." He murmured. "Every time I fall asleep its something different. I've had ones about the plate crash, and how I could have protested it, tried to do... Something. Or, when I see you come back injured. Sometimes I have dreams that you come back-" He choked on the words, taking a deep breath as he looked away from Reno, closing his eyes for a moment. "I... I can't breathe, when I have ones like that. I don't want to lose any of you, that are left. And I’m in charge of making sure you go on jobs I know you'll come back from. That when Rufus goes out, he’s protected by the best we have on staff. What if I don't make the right decision? What if I send out Elena, instead of you, or Rude, even? What if I-"

Reno had stayed silent, listened carefully, his attention fixated on him and the more he spoke, the sadder his expression grew. The pads of his fingers continued to caress his hands as a form of comfort, and he cut Tseng off before Rufus could, his voice low. "I don't think you had a choice... Their minds were made up. Nothing you could have said or done would have changed anything." He sighed quietly, his own mind triggering memories from that night. "You got a great ass team, so you should remind yourself of that... We can handle our shit." The redhead laughed quietly, bringing his hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. "You're great at what you do, and there's no one else who could do the shit you do. You won't make the wrong decision, so don't beat yourself up too much, y'know?"

Tseng smiled a little, slumping against Rufus. "I have the worst ones about you two. That I'll send you somewhere, with someone, that you won't be coming back from it. That's I'll lose the first people that I’ve ever lo-...." He cut off and pulled free from Reno’s grip, wrapping his arms around the ones on his waist and simply hugging Rufus’ arms tightly. "... Thank you." He added quietly when the blonde tightened his grip.

“Damn, can’t you have some faith in my abilities?” Reno teased, attempting to make light of the situation— the hesitating words the other failed to say having gone completely over his head. He snaked his arms around Tseng’s waist as best he could and pressed multiple kisses to his cheeks. “I’m okay. I’m a little reckless sometimes, I’ll admit, but I’m always fine at the end of the day.” He reassured him, pressing a kiss to his lips briefly.

"I wish the rest of my brain would understand that. I trust you to make the right decisions and come back. But some nights when I dream I can't help but think..." Tseng sighed softly against Reno's lips. "... I really do care about you. So much." He murmured, glancing at Rufus. He had expected the blonde to cut him off and speak over him, but he was stunned at the gentle look on his face.

Rufus expression only softened more, and his heart felt as if it could burst out his chest right then and there. "If you have a nightmare like that again and I'm around... Please wake me up." He murmured, pressing his own gentle kisses to Tseng’s lips, "and call me even if I'm not around. I want to comfort you, Tseng. Be there for you, so I'll come over and hold you whenever you need to be held. Whether I have a late night in my office or not." He promised, noting how Tseng blushed at the words.

"That-... I couldn't ask you to do that for me, Rufus. You have work to do, and it’s a far bit more than either Reno or I. If you're out on a business trip, or in a meeting, I can't just..." He waved a hand, flustered, before glancing at Reno and huffing as he saw the redhead nodding He huffed, his tone turning high and mocking. "Hi, Reno, I know you're doing something for the President, but I woke up crying? Hello, sir, I’m having bad dreams can you leave your entire company and come here? I can't do that."

“You totally can ask me to do that, cause I’m telling you to. If I’m doing a job, I’ll come here straight after. Well, after I shower.” Reno latched onto his waist again, nuzzling his face against his chest despite how awkwardly it had him sitting. “I want to spend every night with you, so I can always make sure you’re having good nights and doing well.” He added, glancing at Rufus to ensure he knew it was also the same thing for him.

“Every night?" Tseng paused and put his hand on Reno's head, playing with his hair as Rufus smiled gently and nodded. ".... Mm... I uh... Thank you, Reno... But I won't call you away from your work, though." He added, smiling as he hear the small huff from the red head, watching his lips part with it.

“... I mean, that’s only if you want me to. If you do not, then of course I won’t.” Reno backtracked on his words, hesitating a bit in regard to the reaction that was earned from Tseng. “I know you won’t. You are my boss after all.” He added, and Tseng rolled his eyes a little.

"I would just feel terrible if you did that..." Tseng paused, thinking for a moment. Rufus took the chance to speak up, looking between them both. He had stayed mostly quiet during their conversation- not because he didn’t have anything to say on the topic, but because he had no idea on how to say what he was thinking.

“You shouldn’t feel terrible. We love being here with you, but we also understand you like your privacy.” His gaze focused on Pagoda and he watched as Reno reached out to try and pet her head but receives a hiss in return and he slowly retracts his hand when she moved to the other side of the couch. “I would call you at night myself, but I’d fear waking you up if you are asleep.” He commented.

Tseng chuckled softly, reaching out to scratch her ears. "She'll get used to you she's just jealous." He glanced at Reno as he saw the pout on his lips. "A spoiled princess...." He sighed softly, looking at Rufus. "Honestly, I don't sleep well, on my own. Or ever, really. It's harder when I don't know if someone else is okay."

“Then I guess... maybe.. perhaps it might be better if I did stay every night. Y’know, just so you can have company... and sleep better.” Reno cleared his throat, fumbling with his hands absently and avoiding the other’s eyes; instead focusing his attention on Pagoda. 

“You’ll also be able to know that he’s safe. What a perfect plan.” Rufus added dryly as Pagoda’s tail flicked slightly. Reno glance at him briefly in thanks for his comment.

Tseng studied him from the corner of his eyes and hummed slowly, lowering his hand. "... I like that idea." He replied quietly. "Perhaps she'll like you more if you lived with me." He spoke slowly, watching Reno to see how he would react to it. "She's not hissing at you as much as she used to, and she has slept on you too."

Reno nearly choked and probably gave himself whiplash from how quickly he turned his head. “So... what are you saying....” His words were spoken slowly, and he watched him carefully, awaiting his words. “Are you asking me to move in with you?” Reno doesn’t know why he was whispering, but he was. He tried to ignore Rufus’ laughter as he kept his gaze focused on Tseng.

“Yes.” Tseng whispered back, a glimmer of amusement in his eyes. “I am asking you to move in with me. But why are you whispering about it?” He asked as Reno’s jaw dropped, kissing his cheek and sitting back.

“I’m gonna tell Rude he can have the apartment to himself- and see if he can start packing some stuff.” Reno jumped up, cursing as he awkwardly moved Tseng’s legs and grinned, pulling out his phone. “I’ll be right back!” He promised, leaning in to kiss Tseng. He ran off towards the hallway, dialing Rude’s number as fast as he could.

“He acts like you’re going to change your mind.” Rufus commented as he watched Reno move. Tseng shook his head softly in amusement, pulling the rest of the pancakes into his lap and eating some more before offering some to Rufus.

“I won’t… I would ask you the same, but I don’t really think you’d like to move into this small house when you own an entire mansion, Rufus. Not including all the articles that would no doubt be written about you spending so much time here.” He replied, licking his lips before taking another bite of food.

Rufus shook his head a little. “I would ask you to move in with me. But I hardly think you’d want to have to deal with all the publicity. They already talk enough about me and my relationships with my Turks as it is. I don’t need them adding more to it by seeing you and Reno moving in with me or see me moving into your home.”

“Well, now we’ll both be in the same house, and you can visit us any time you like.” Tseng pointed out, glancing at his coffee. “… Is there any chance that the cakes you made are finished? I want some.” He added leaning over to grab it and finish the cup.

“Finish your pancakes first. Then we can ice the cakes. And cuddle here. Put on whatever movie you’d like to watch and drink some more coffee.” Rufus murmured, holding Tseng against him with a careful glance at the plate in his lap. “Or we could always head back to the bedroom. Tire you out so you nap for the rest of the day, and then wake you up for dinner…” He trailed off as Reno stepped back in and took his seat again, pulling Tseng’s legs into his lap once more.

“I gotta head home tomorrow and pack up things. But Rude said he’ll start it tonight.” Reno grinned, leaning into kiss Tseng. “What did I hear about the cakes?”

“He’s impatient.” Rufus commented as Tseng scoffed and elbowed him gently. “We’re going to finish breakfast, and then decide from there what to do.” He and Reno continued to talk between then, but Tseng fell silent, shaking his head when Reno offered to get him a fresh coffee. He just relaxed into Rufus’ arms and pulled Reno a little closer, offering them both food until it was done and setting the plate aside.

As far as birthdays went, this was the best one he had so far, he thought as he listened to the two argue about what kind off movie to watch while they were sitting on he couch, and he couldn’t help but laugh, drawing both their attention to him.

“What is so funny, exactly?” Rufus asked, raising as eyebrow as Reno stared at him.

“Nothing, nothing… Thank you both, again.” He shook his head, a smile curling up his lips.

“No thanking us. It’s your birthday.” Reno argued.

“Exactly. Just relax and let us take care of you. Whatever you want.” Rufus murmured, smiling gently as Tseng shifted a little to get more comfortable. “Happy birthday, my love.” He whispered.

“Happy birthday.” Reno echoed, and Tseng smiled before tilting his head to kiss both of them. He didn’t need to say anything more, just let them feel his thanks against their lips.


End file.
